my love for you until death
by mikanagalight07
Summary: natsume confess to mikan but natsume went to a very dangerous mission what will happen please read and review thank you so much take care always and god bless! :
1. Chapter 1

It was bright sunny day the classes in every section in gakuen alice is starting

It was bright sunny day the classes in every section in gakuen alice is starting

And the class b students is listening to there jinno sensei lecturing trigonometry

Except for three students ( natsume, hotaru, ruka) they were to genius to study trigonometry. Natsume is just at a someone while ruka is petting his bunny and hotaru is busy inventing while listening mikan felt a crumpled paper was trown to her then she look at it

_**Mikan's pov **_

I was listening to jinno sensei when suddenly I felt a crumpled paper was thrown to me " what's this?" I ask myself then suddenly I heard natsume spoke

" read that" I heard him said to me then I opened and read what was written in it

**Polka **,

I just want to tell you that even if I tease you I do care for you ,

Every time I see boys around you I really felt jealous I feel like I am gonna burst

You're the most special person that I knew. You're the first person that really made me happy and you're the one who let me see the beautiful world . I really do love you even if you're loud mouthed , baka, childish even if you grown old, fat and ugly I'll still do love you because you're my one and only. you'll be the first person to make me cry and you're the first and last person that I will love even when I die i will still remember you I love you so much. If you feel the same go to **our sakura tree **after dismissal

**Natsume **

And I finish reading the letter and when I look into natsumes sit it was empty

I didn't notice that it was already our dismissal

I look ones again at natsume's sit but his not there and I look back at natsume's letter and I rush toward our sakura tree

_**End of mikan's pov **_

**:At the sakura tree:**

_**Natsume's pov **_

i saw mikan open the letter I felt I was blushing then suddenly the bell rang signalling the students that it was dismissal time I saw polka still reading the letter that I wrote. Then I just leave her alone and I proceeded at our sakura waiting for polka, waiting for her reply when suddenly I felt a presence of someone

" what do you want?" I ask coldly while glaring at persona

" I just want to tell you that you'll have a very deadly mission tonight" said persona

" hn" I replied coldly _very deadly?? Who the heck will be my opponent/s?_

" I advice you to say goodbye to your love ones couz we never know if you will return here in good condition or dead" said persona and suddenly vanished

I was shock of what persona had told me but keep a cool composure

And I saw mikan running to me

_**End of natsume's pov **_

"natsume-kun " shouted mikan

" hn" answered natsume

"I love you to " mikan said natsume hug her

They lay down under the sakura tree

"polka, I just want to tell you that whatever happens to me I am always here by your side I will never leave and I promise to love you forever " natsume said embracing mikan tightly

" what are you saying you seems to be saying goodbye to me?" said mikan staring into natsume's red crimson orbs

"nope I just want to tell you how I really felt for you " said natsume kissing her cheeks this made mikan blush and natsume notice this and just smirk

"ahhh….. me to I will never find someone whose better than you and you're always be the one person that I love most " said mikan smiling

"hn." Said natsume


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 farewell

Chapter 2 farewell

Time passed seem so quick they look at the sky talking and laughing enjoying every moment that they were together

"come on polka its already night I'll drop you to your room" said natsume standing up extending his arms to mikan they walk trough the dorms and reach mikan's room

"bye natsume take care I love you see you tomorrow " she said and kissed natsume in the cheeks

" ok bye mikan I love you so much always take care remember I'll always be there for you " natsume snatch a kiss from mikan and vanished mikan sight and wen to her room

Natsume proceeded to the northern forest

Natsume took the mission from persona he read and was shock to see that his enemy will be the aao leader yuka sakura he look back at persona.

_**Natsume's pov **_

I look at my mission and my opponent happened to be the leader of the aao and my mikan's mother, then I look at persona and saw him smirking

" it's for the safety of this school and the students here if you defeat her there will be no more chaos and no more students will be sent for missions" said persona coldly

"hm.." then I proceeded at my mission

**:mission:**

I defeat yuka and she is already dead but before she died she tell me sorry and I should take care of her daughter mikan and I said I will then she gave me a necklace she told me to give it to mikan it has her alice stone in it and there ae one vacant space to put on a alice stone but when I asked him she suddenly passed away

And I came back to the academy

**:academy :**

_**Mikan's pov **_

I dream of something bad and I suddenly woke up sweating heavily and when I look at my clock it wa only 5:00 in the morning I did my morning routine when I realized it was too early to go to school I decided to walk in the school grounds and there and I saw natsume he was doing something and I approach him and sit at the opposite side to where he sit and I just knew he tie something at my neck and I saw it was a necklace with two alice stones the one on top is color gold an the the one on the upper is color red

_**End of mikan's pov **_

"thank you natsume for your gift" mikan said smiling and admiring the necklace

"it was not only me who gave you that" "that's your mother and my gift to you " "that's our alice stones even if were gone were always there to protect you "

Said natsume looking at the sky

" hm….. thank you so much natsume I love you forever" said mikan and she went towards natsume and sit beside him natsume lean his head onto mikans lap enjoying the scenery suddenly natsume spoke

"mikan this will be the last time that we will be together sitting in our tree" natsume said closing his eyes while mikan is just listening to what natsume is saying

"whatever happens I will always be by your side I will never forget and I will always love you even if I am dead" said natsume

"me too yore always be the one for me I love you too so much" mikan said and kiss natsume on the lips

" I love you very much mikan, farewell my love" that's the last sentence that natsume said and passed away mikan there crying non stop and let go of natsume and give to the officials to buried him

**: after many years:**

Mikan always go to natsumes grave with there son sumi (nat**su**me and **Mi**kan )

And mikan always tell her son the good things natsume had gone to the academy and to their lives

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;THE END:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you enjoy reading my story please review take care3 god bless

**: )**


End file.
